In The Role of A Gavin
by Triplemathics
Summary: THIS IS A CRACKFIC, DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT  The lands of Japanifornia is under attack by the evil Terror Ema and her accomplice Apollo Justice! It is up to the Gavin brothers to take care of this threat!  My first story and a crackfic.


**Author's note: Everything written in this is intended to be that of a crackfic, do NOT take this seriously under any circumstances. It was literally something I wrote together as I came up with it.**

* * *

><p>Kristoph Gavin was one day sitting in his office, thinking to himself when his brother Klavier flies through the door, riding on the wind all freaked out.<p>

"KRISTOPH BRUDER WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY, TERROR EMA IS BOMBING THE CITY WITH SNACKOOS, JA JA JA JA!" He yelled while throwing his old flamed guitar into the thrash bin.

Kristoph looked at Klavier before doing a triple spin pirouette and looked Klavier in the eyes again. "What happened to your magnificently barbaric guitar! You must tell me, or the fate of the world may change forever!"

"THE EVIL FRÄULEIN HAS HERR FOREHEAD'S FIERY FLAMING FOCAL CHORDS TO FLAME THINGS UP AND HE BURNED MY CHORDS ON MY GUITAR SO NOW I'M YELLING AND MY GERMAN IS WORSE THAN EVER, JA JA JA JA!" Klavier said while frantically expressing himself.

"...That's vocal chords, Klavier." Kristoph replied. "Besides, Justice has his chords of steel, no flaming chords. Or are you telling me that he-"

"JA, BRUDER! HE BROKE THE SECRET PACT OF THE CHORDINATES! HIS VOCAL CHORD LEVEL IS NOW IN THE SAME RANGE AS EVERY SINGLE VOICE ACTOR, COMBINED! THEY HAVE REACHED THE LEVEL OF FOCAL CHORDS AT THIS POINT!"

Kristoph had not expected this. He told Apollo to always keep his vocal chords down to not strain the air of Immutinasium, the source of every single objection that the lawyers produce in court. Justice's chords, however, had the power to form the Immutinasium into actual elements of chemical combinations.

The Pact of the Chordinates was formed by a secret group who kept check on whoever had the power such as Apollo's. In order to protect the court's system of objecting attorneys, the Chordinates made a pact to limit the vocal chord's capabilities on every single attorney so that the Immutinasium would stay in the correct level and not dissipate the attorney's lawyer powers in court.

To put it in simple terms, vocal chords that lose control may drain Immutinasium to the lawyer using it and give him increased capabilities, but eventually will stop every lawyer from objecting in court. And that's terrible.

Kristoph thought aloud to himself as he did a wicked cool backflip. "Justice has a special kind of vocal chords that allows him to actually form Immutinasium into elements if he breaks the pact. But why would he break it?"

Klavier grabbed Kristoph's hand and surfed outside with him on the wind. "WE CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER KRISTOPH, WE MUST FACE FRÄULEIN DETEKTIV RIGHT NOW, JA JA JA JA!"

It took barely five minutes before they saw Terror Ema tossing Snackoo grenades at the local populace. She was a mad scientist, of course she would do that, what are you talking about?

"TERROR EMA, STOP THROWING YOUR BOMBS AT THE PEOPLE, JA JA JA JA!" Klavier shouted at Ema.

Ema, however, merely smirked. "I've been waiting for you, Rock Star Fop. You know that I rule the world of lawyers; it's foolish to come against me."

Kristoph nodded to himself and stepped in front of Klavier in a super cool way. "Then I suppose we will have to see who the real fool is..." He said and pushed his glasses like a badass.

"Can't let you do that, Mr. Gavin."

The most serene, yet at the same time toughest voice ever just entered Kristoph's eardrums. If Karma wouldn't be in jail, he would call it perfect.

Looking to the voice's origin, Kristoph knew who it was. "Justice, your voice... So you really did break the Pact of the Chordinates."

A brief, short flame came from Apollo's mouth. "Heh, yes I did, Mr. Gavin. And I've never felt better. I can feel the lawyer powers flowing through me, begging me to use them as I please. It's as if everything around me obeys my every will..."

"Why I would assume so, Justice... You were always a bit more willing to use your ambition, just as you should. However, I believe this is the wrong way to do this. Klavier if you would..." But just as Kristoph had turned around, he saw Klavier and Ema running off to a local bar together.

Apollo showed a smirk across his face. "You see? Everything goes as I will it. Court is in session, Mr. Gavin. And you are not leaving it alive."

The area around Kristoph and Apollo changed into a courtroom setting. Apollo took the seat of the Judge. At the side of the Prosecution and the Defense were Edgeworth and Phoenix respectively. Phoenix had Trucy cheering him on. Kristoph found himself in the defendant chair.

"Objection!" Kristoph bursted out. "Justice, what is the meaning of this! I thought your vocal chord level was no higher than Focal! How is it that you can shape everything around us like this?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk... So naive, Mr. Gavin. I had Ema help me with that, you see. She made my vocal chords not only become Focal, but on the level of... Local. I can change everything around me as I wish. Now, shall we start the trial?"

"Objection!" Kristoph cried again. "On what grounds am I being held here! I have broken no law!"

The slam of a gavel was heard. "Overruled, and on the charge of being in my courtroom. Now let the Defense handle the defending, if you please."

Phoenix stepped forward. "Actually, the trial won't be necessary, Apollo. The Defense has no motivation to defend this man." Kristoph was shocked to hear this. Didn't Trucy cheer Phoenix on just earlier- no. She was just convincing him that Kristoph was not worth the effort...

"Sure, alright." Apollo said. "And the prosecution..? What do you have to say about this, Mr. Edgeworth?"

Edgeworth was looking as prim and proper as always. He took a deep breath before speaking. "As a prosecutor, I would naturally go for the guilty verdict. However..." He stepped over to the defendant's chair with slow and bearing steps. Kristoph could feel his gaze drill into him.

"However... I cannot condemn such a beautiful gentleman!" Edgeworth suddenly claimed. He proceeded to be sat in Kristoph's lap and was just about to make his lips meet Kristoph's when...

At that moment, Kristoph decided that he would never ever take part in another role playing game again as long as he lived.


End file.
